


Christmas With The Wealseys

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Bright - Freeform, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Molly makes Draco a sweater, Newly weds, Short, Warm, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Draco has had ENOUGH and won’t be subjected to a moment more of this blatant disrespect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Christmas With The Wealseys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> I really hope you like this and Merry Christmas! I meant to only make you a moodboard but it inspired me to write this little Drabble too!

* * *

"Don't go back, stay with me"

Draco paced in front of the bed on which Harry sat. He couldn’t possibly be expected to stay after—no he had to leave. He refused to put up with this torment. Even if he had just been the one to cut horrible words at them, he didn’t start it. He lifted his chin petulantly and stared down at Harry with a slight sneer. 

“I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I’m pretty sure I do!” Harry narrowed his bright eyes at Draco, pinning him with a furiously sharp stare. “You can’t handle the fact that you’re going to have to go down there and apologize to that amazing woman who has opened up her arms to you.”

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away. How dare he! Insinuate that Draco was running away. Assume he knew Draco’s mind. Draco remained quiet and then he heard Harry sigh in what sounded like defeat.

“I never promised to be perfect!” Draco said, intending to sound angry and proud but it came out soft and vulnerable. He winced at the tone as Harry slowly made his way to stand in front of him.

“And we don’t expect that of you.”

Harry’s hand cupped Draco’s jaw, the cool gold of his wedding band glinting in the candle light. 

“You were married to her, and her mother is talking about what should have been.”

Draco felt his stomach clench as to why he wanted to go back to his parents. 

“No, she’s talking about what was. We had kids together, we had a life together, but she knows that’s over now. Bloody hell! She made you that sweater, Draco, you’re one of us now.”

Draco felt a calm rush over him as he took a few moments to let Harry’s words wash over him. Then he pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

“Salazar, help me, I am aren’t I?”


End file.
